Double Dates
by Katraa
Summary: It was going to be the best Valentine's day ever! he and his best friend were going on a double date and nothing could go wrong!...except, of course, you and your best friend being ditched... :rikusora: :v-day:


**dedication: alyssa  
valentine's day oneshot/bday oneshot. ahoy :D

* * *

**

Double Dates 

**I**

_**x **__"__The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind I was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along." __**x**_

Valentine's Day. Oh the memories it conjured up in the hearts of millions. What a joyous, splendid, adventurous, loving day…

"You put on too much Axe," noted Riku as he leaned casually in the comfortable recliner in Sora's desolate living room. His sharp, aquamarine eyes watched amusedly as his shorter, brunet friend fumbled with his hair and shirt in front of the small mirror near the door. When no answer came, Riku sighed and proceeded to add in, "I can smell it from over here. What are you trying to do? Gas the poor girl out of the restaurant or something?"

Sora, the lanky brunet, spun around on the back of his sock covered heels. His big, blue eyes locked with his friend's from across the room. A frown scribbled onto his pouty lips as his skinny arms automatically flew down to rest onto his hips. "Riku," he deadpanned, looking exorbitantly sulky, "It's not too much. I just sprayed a few squirts. Stop being cruel."

Riku arched a brow and proceeded to chuckle at his friend's immaturity. His eyes remained glued to Sora's skinny form as the boy turned his back to Riku, frantically resuming his one-on-one time with the mirror. "And another thing," the brunet said as he combed his untamable brown locks of hair, "Kairi _likes_ Axe. Tidus told me so. She finds it irresistible or sumthin..." He trailed off and poked the tip of a rather stubborn spike.

"Most girls do," Riku reasoned nonchalantly. His pale hands laced in his lap as he further reclined in the chair, his silver hair falling gracefully over his shoulders. "Of course, I doubt _any_ would like someone wearing the entire can."

Sora frowned at Riku's obvious lack of decorum. "I didn't use the entire can, Ri-ku," he drawled, his lips pushing outwards. Another pout was on the horizon. "Besides! I'd rather put on too _much_ cologne than not enough, you know?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders, feet propping up onto Sora's small living room table. "I know. Besides, I think that cologne from Hollister is tons better than the crap you have on." He shot his best friend a slightly ignoble look. His brows lifted, forming a continuous arch. Oh how the older teenager _adored_ poking fun at Sora. It was, indisputably, his favorite pastime.

Sora was your typical seventeen year old high school student. He did well in school, participated in soccer and a few other sports, and basically was an all around benevolent person. He wasn't popular, nor a geek. He was just the common face amongst the crowd that often rubbed elbows with anyone that passed by. A few casual conversations never hurt anyone. Among his countless, somewhat friends, were a few he couldn't go a day without speaking to. One being his best friend who was currently taking residency on his father's favorite chair. The other two were Tidus—who was aforementioned—and Kairi, his date on this very Valentine's night. To say day would be entirely inaccurate due to the fact that it was already five in the evening. This would be the first year in quite some time that Valentine's Day landed on a Friday, so, to celebrate the joyous occasion, Sora and his best friend, the silver haired Riku (whom was a year older), managed to score a double-date—Riku's being Kairi's best friend, Naminé.

"I didn't smell anything, though," Sora refuted, dragging the conversation back to the debate over colognes. "And I doubt Naminé will either. But _Kairi_ will," he rambled childishly, making odd faces into the mirror, trying to aggrandize his position in this feud.

"Stop being immature, Sora," Riku shot back, tilting his head to the right to further survey his friend. "Can we please just leave already? I don't want to be bitched out by the girls because we were late due to the fact you spent an entire hour staring at yourself in the mirror."

Sora rolled his eyes at the other's wiliness. "I'll be done in a minute. Besides, the reservation is at six, right? Yeah, six. It's only five." He ran a hand through his hair and made pathetic kissing faces into the mirror, making certain that Riku wasn't watching when he did such. He tried readily to avoid further embarrassment and ridiculing from his companion. "Give me like five more minutes, okay?"

"Whatever," the silveret grumbled as he dropped his feet to the ground. Gracefully, he pushed his tall body off the chair and into a standing position. Quietly, he meandered over to where Sora was priming himself. Without a word, his arms draped casually around his best friend's neck. "Sora," he said sternly, their gazes meeting in the mirror. "You look _fine_."

Sora averted his gaze at once. "Nu-uh…I look like I'm eight years old," he mumbled, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice. He hid this well with an unseemly cough. "I just want to look good for Kairi tonight, that's all. Aren't I allowed to have one good date in my lifetime?"

Riku laughed, resting his chin on Sora's head—he was considerably taller than the brunet. "Sora, I told you, you look fine. Anyone who argues is blind. You're one hot piece of ass," the silveret joked, smirking at the mirror as he watched them.

"_You've_ called me scrawny and a _girl_ a million times! " Sora argued, a glare fixing onto his face. There was no way that Riku's kind words now could beguile Sora into thinking he was 'an attractive' guy. "You're just trying to cheer me up," he grumbled, rolling his eyes inwardly, though the pout was still present.

"Sora," Riku's intemperance was remarkable, "I was joking all those other times. Can't I tease my best friend?" He laughed uneasily, despite the hurt glare Sora sent him in the mirror. "Listen, Sora…you're really adorable, okay? Handsome, even. If Kairi doesn't see that then she's just stupid. You're going to have a great night tonight and I'm certain of it. Hell, maybe if you're lucky Kairi will kiss you and you can lead her up into your bedroom and get a little touchy feeling and—" Riku began in a sultry tone, a smirk appearing.

"As if!" Sora declared, shaking his head. "B-besides! A kiss would be good enough. I don't really feel the need for all that other stuff," the teenager admitted with a perturbed laugh.

"That's cute. My little Sora has mores," Riku chuckled and finally let go of his grip around Sora's shoulders. He walked over to the door and promptly leaned against it. "Come on, Romeo. Let's get going. You're not going to magically turn into Prince Charming by just staring."

Sora stomped his feet angrily and marched over to Riku. In his hands were his car keys. He proceeded to dangerously waggle them in front of the other's eyes. "Okay, we're leaving. Do you have everything?" he asked, eying Riku. "Once we leave this house, we're not coming back. So uh, make sure you have Namine's gift with you or something." Firm nod.

"It's in the car," Riku reassured his friend, patting him babyishly patting the brunet on his spiky head. "I planned ahead. Now, come on," he urged, snagging Sora's wrist.

"Wait!" Sora said, yanking his arm free as Riku wrenched the front door open.

"What now?" the silveret groaned, sparing a look over his shoulder at the brunet.

"I…uh have to get something from upstairs!" he said quickly, scrambling away from the door. Within seconds, Sora was gone, having quickly ascended the nearby staircase. Riku sighed audibly and leaned against the threshold, eyes glued to where Sora had disappeared. Typical Sora. Forgetting something.

"Oh well," Riku sighed, running his hand through his hair. "At least we both managed to get a date for tonight." That was a good thing. An _incredibly_ good thing considering it was rare that either actually went _out_ on a date. The reason? They were just constantly busy. Of course, that's the reason they told everyone else, anyway.

**II **

xx _Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking together in the same direction._ **xx**

"Can you not fiddle with the radio? It distracts me," Riku stated, frowning as the brunet continuously skimmed through the channels. He figured that the brunet would _never_ pick a song at this rate. All Riku could hear was the changing of channels—changing of voices, of tones, of songs…it was driving him insanely mad! He barely could pay attention to the road before him. It would have significantly helped if Sora picked a damn station and kept it there for longer than _two_ seconds.

"It's my car," Sora murmured, absently turning the dial on the radio to another station. He paused, for a collective of two seconds, and then changed it again. Rap music entered the car and the brunet quickly flicked to the next station; an infomercial. He glared darkly and continued skimming, his range of reactions a myriad.

"But I'm _driving_ it," the silveret argued, his hands resting on the wheel tighter than ever. His sea green eyes glared at the darkening road before him. His goal was to get to the restaurant, find Naminé and Kairi, have a nice, romantic dinner, then ditch Sora and the redhead and head off with Naminé into another movie. Kairi was more into those romances, just like Sora. Naminé, though, was into the action and suspense ones. Funny thing was, so was Riku. It made a good scenario. Now if only he could get to dinner without strangling Sora first.

"You volunteered," Sora answered, jabbing the dial sheepishly. He paused, though, after a moment. "I love this song," he declared, a smile brightening his adorable features.

Riku took a moment to recognize it. "Oh god, turn it off," he groaned, now wanting to slam his head against the wheel. "I _hate_ this song."

"You're full of complaints tonight," Sora observed, laughing absently as he settled back into the car seat. "Something bothering you?" His blue, expressive eyes wandered over to the drive, nearly demanding an answer.

"Nothing really," Riku murmured, his utterance seemingly beguiling the boy beside him due to the fact that Sora did not further pursue the topic. When the silence became an annoyance to Riku, he spoke up. "Listen, I'm sorry if I've been moody since we've left. It's just I'm…" His hands flexed on the wheel. "I don't know. I'm just not as excited for this date as I thought I'd be. It's bothering me a lot."

Sora's lips frowned and he instantly turned the radio down. "Do you know why?" the brunet dared, tilting his head concernedly to his friend.

Riku sighed. "If I did, I'd be in better spirits, I guess."

"Maybe you're just afraid you're going to do something wrong?" Sora speculated, raising a finger to tap his lips rather thoughtfully. "I know that a lot of people get like that before a big date."

"Sora, I don't get 'nervous' for dates. Nerves and excitement are two different things," Riku reasoned, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm over thinking things. Just forget I said anything."

"Riku," the brunet sighed, rubbing his forehead as they neared the restaurant. "It's Valentine's Day. Try and smile. You're on a date with a gorgeous girl who has almost the identical interests as you. Plus, she's smart! Just try to look at the positives and overlook any negatives that may be forming in your complicated head." Sora showed his best friend a cheesy grin to accommodate his words.

Riku rolled his eyes and parked the car. "Okay, Sora," he said, a grin appearing on his refined lips. Maybe tonight would be good after all. One could hope, right?

**III**

_**xxx**__ Love is an electric blanket with somebody else in control of the switch. __**xxx**_

Sora tapped his fingers nervously on the table set for four. His gaze wandered aimlessly around the crowded, candlelit restaurant. Happy couples eagerly nattered and smiled and ate and flirted. Sora? He just sat there, across from Riku, staring dejectedly at the entrance to the restaurant. It was six and neither Kairi nor Naminé had showed yet. Usually girls were early…so why were they late? The brunet lowered his gaze down onto his silverware, giving it a sad little poke. He tried to keep the inevitable thoughts at bay but they were attacking his defenses, breaking down the walls and trudging through the moats of happy thoughts and were currently banging down the door to his emotions. Any time now he'd…

"Riku, they ditched us," Sora wailed, grabbing the fork to take out his slight frustration on. His blue eyes glared at the silver, pointed object for a long moment before letting go. He sucked in a deep breath and dared to meet his best friend's gaze.

"Sora, they're probably stuck in traffic," Riku reasoned, his hands folding over his nice, white, button down dress shirt. His green gaze wandered around the restaurant, concealing worry. He'd never let Sora show that he was anxious, though. That'd be the death of him. He was the _cool_ one of the pair and had _control_ of his emotions. How else could he have survived this long?

"They said they were coming in separate cars, though!" Sora refuted. "Plus! They said they'd meet us here at five fifty. They're like…fifteen minutes late! They haven't even texted us to tell us they'll be late!" He rambled on.

Riku wasn't really paying much attention. "I doubt they ditched the date, Sora," he murmured, eyes wandering to random person to person. "They don't seem like those kind of people, you know? They're our friends. They wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh! But they could!" Sora said vehemently, profusely shaking his head from right to left. His red shirt seemed to glitter as he moved about. Lighting, Riku supposed.

"I doubt it," Riku reiterated, calmly reaching for his water. Idly, he took a sip and sat there without saying more than his prior three word retort.

"Riku!" Sora argued, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "I know they're out friends and stuff but what if they didn't want to come? What if they went out with other guys, Riku?"

"Stop. Take deep breaths and calm yourself," Riku urged as he held his hand firmly around his water glass. "They'll be here, okay? Just try and relax. You don't want Kairi to get here and see you all sweaty and wonder what the hell you were doing." He sniggered, hoping to lighten the brunet's moods.

"Riku! I…" he began and then paused when a vibration in his pocket caught him off guard. Curiously, he groped around for his phone. In the meantime, Riku's phone had gone off as well. His interest piqued as well, Riku snagged his razor easily. New Text?

"Text message?" Sora murmured, flipping his phone open.

Both males read the message on their phones at the same rate, at the same time. The same message.

_Kai and I decided that you two needed some bonding time. We hope you're not too mad but we decided to hang out by ourselves tonight. So Kairi suggests making the best of the failed date together. Have fun! We love you both, sorry!_

Long text message.

Sora blinked as well as Riku.

Riku was the first to respond. "They _ditched_ us?" he demanded, paying no regard to Sora's earlier suggestion. "They send us a text telling us they _ditched _us to have a sleepover?!" He couldn't believe what he had read. Angrily, Riku pushed out of the chair and got to his feet. A glare was written all over his gorgeous features as he shoved his phone back into his black jeans, wanting nothing more than to leave and feel bad for himself back home. At least at home he could kick things and yell and wonder why the hell their two friends would ditch _them_, of all people! For bonding time? What the hell kind of excuse was that?! God, Riku was so frustrated right now.

"Riku!" Sora stated, placing his phone on the table. "Calm down!"

Riku took a deep breath and chanced a look at Sora. "All right, I'm calm. Now what? How about we go home? I'm suddenly not in the mood to eat, you know?"

"You're going to let a canceled date ruin your Valentine's Day?" Sora asked in disbelief. His brown eyebrows rose as he stared at his best friend, almost offended by Riku's suggestion. "They told us to enjoy ourselves, so why not? I mean, we're here…why not eat and then go to the movies."

"On a date," Riku repeated, eying his friend as if he had two heads.

"I! Not a date just…two lonely bachelors hanging out…" Sora mumbled, his cheeks growing in color. "Come on, Riku. You know what I meant…I'm trying to make the best out of a bad situation, here."

"Sora. It's Valentine's Day _night_. Only _couples_ are out eating dinner and going to the movies. Tell me. What do two guys, at a movie theater and a candlelit dinner say to you?" Riku's hands fell to rest on his hips, awaiting a response from Sora.

"That they're really close friends?..." Sora suggested meekly.

"No, Sora! It implies," deep breath, "It implies…that they're lovers, Sora," Riku deadpanned, a look of mortification on his face. "The last time I checked we _weren't_ of the lovers' category. If I didn't know any better I would say that you _wanted_ this to happen." His eyebrows arched and he stared accusingly over at the brunet.

Sora was appearing to be quite perplexed by now. "N-no! I had no idea!" Guilty look. So, so guilty. "Listen…can we just please make the best of it? We paid for the reservations and stuff… why not just eat and go to the movies? It'd be so much better than going home now. Home is boring!"

"Fine," Riku grumbled, taking his seat again. "I can't believe I'm actually staying."

"Why?" Sora asked, sitting down as well. "I stink of Axe that badly?" Smirk.

"Don't even go there, Sora…" Riku sighed as he picked up the menu, hiding a soft blush behind it.

"You're no fun," Sora cooed as he began searching over the menu himself. It was mostly in Italian—a language he had never taken. Sora's nose scrunched up and he desperately looked for the English translations. When he found none, he stared hopelessly across the table at Riku who was appearing to be having the same difficulties. Both were silent for a long moment as they looked at their menus, not daring to speak a word of their problems to the other, in fear of embarrassment. The brunet's nose scrunched up countless times in determination as the silveret shifted around in his seat, trying to get a grip on just what the menu was trying to convey to him.

"Uh, Riku," Sora finally stated, looking up from the other worldly menu.

"Hm?" The other tore his gaze off the menu and met Sora's fruitless stare.

"The girls were the ones that suggested this place, right?" Nod. "And they both took Italian, right?" Also a nod. "So basically, we're stuck with Italian menus that make no sense." Another slow, realizing nod. "Yeah, we're pretty much damned," he sighed.

Riku couldn't help but snort a small laugh in response. Only Sora could make humor out of a bad situation. Good old Sora.

**IV**

_**xxxx**__In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing._ _**xxxx**_

"Tell me," Riku urged as he shifted into the theater seat. His aquamarine eyes remained glued to the infinite loop commercials on the screen as his hand greedily began diving into the popcorn he had purchased moments before. People had already begun to stare at Sora and he oddly. So what if it was Valentine's Day and he was out here with his best friend who happened to be a guy. So _what_. Regardless, the silveret munched on the popcorn, trying to appear a bit more optimistic than earlier. Sora was trying his best to make the night fun and all Riku had been doing was being a prick about it. Now was the time he would try to cheer _Sora_ up.

"Tell you what?" Sora asked, sitting down as he took off his jacket. The brunet placed it on the back of the chair as he gave an absent tug on his brown, fancy shirt. God, he hated getting dressed up, the clothes were usually so damn itchy.

"How much do you like Kairi?"

Sora shifted uneasily in the chair. His blue eyed gaze stared blankly at the screen and then down to his shoes. All he could hear was Riku's chewing, so he decided to focus on that instead of letting his mind wander. How much did he like Kairi? Well, that was simple. It was just the matter of stating the answer that had gotten Sora so damn flustered. "Depends. Why do you want to know?"

"Sora. Do I _need_ a reason?" Riku joked, rolling his eyes. The silveret shifted in his seat again, trying to get comfortable. Sure, it would have been nice to go out on a date, but he really wasn't minding hanging out with Sora. Bonding time. He hadn't had the chance to do that for so long. Now it seemed almost like a heaven sent miracle. He had _almost_ forgotten how adorable Sora was and how much he liked him. Oh yeah. Riku was totally infatuated with the brunet. He just did a wonderful job at hiding it.

"True," Sora laughed as he laced his hands together nervously in his lap. Unlike Riku, he never wasted his money on overpriced snacks. Nope. Never. "She's okay, I suppose. I just…really see her as more of a friend, you know?"

Riku paused, the popcorn pressed to his lips. "So you weren't' going to put a move on her tonight?" His brow cocked.

"No, not really," Sora stated honestly, his gaze lowering. Was he supposed to? "Why? Were you going to put a move on Naminé tonight?" Ah yes. Throw the question back at Riku. How mature could Sora be? Not mature at all, actually.

"Nah," Riku said, waving dismissively. "Just wanted a date for the loneliest night of the year."

Sora giggled softly. "Well, it's not that lonely anymore. I mean, we're here together so uh…"

"So?"

"Nothing," Sora concluded, looking away as the movie began. "It's nothing," he murmured, losing his train of thought. How could he possibly say that he was glad at the turn of events and was so damn happy that he was here with Riku, alone, now? The brunet shuddered and tried to pay attention to the movie and not the godly silveret beside him. Best friends…god, why did things always have to be so difficult for him?

**V**

_**xxxx**__A kiss is the single most easiest thing to do when words become too superfluous. __**xxxx**_

"Well, tonight royally sucked," Riku laughed as he slipped off his jacket. He watched as it lamely fluttered through the air and landed onto Sora's couch, precariously dangling off the armrest. The silveret glanced at Sora who sulkily entered the room. Sora had been in a petulant mood ever since the pair of friends had left the theater after having watched Riku's movie of a choice—an action movie, of course. Riku just didn't understand how Sora's mood had changed so drastically over the course of a few hours. Maybe the realization that Kairi had ditched him and _their date_ had finally set in. Now, Riku felt a bit bad for the brunet. His first real date and it was a horrible failure.

"It did," Sora agreed, laughing absently as he locked the front door. The teen brought the unopened box of chocolates over to the coffee table and set them down, eying them with a small amount of sadness. "Guess they're going to waste after all, huh?" He sighed miserably and sat down, resting his chin into the cup of his palms.

"Sora," Riku sighed, ambling over. He took a seat and eyed Sora for a long moment. "What happened?"

"What?" Sora looked up, averting his gaze from the box of candies over to his silveret friend. "What do you mean what happened? Nothing did? We went to dinner and saw a movie?"

"Sora," Riku repeated, giving him a dogmatic stare. "You were hyper and cheery and Soraish at dinner but after the movies you suddenly got all quiet and whatnot. I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, I'm worried. What's wrong?" He nudged Sora in the side, hoping to give a small encouragement in way of confessing.

Sora shrugged, a bit too stubborn to admit right away. "Look, it's…"

"All right," Riku said, cutting Sora off. "Let's just…" He grabbed the box of candies and gestured to them. "Share them and hang out the entire night? That way it won't be such a disappointment."

Sora eyed the candy box and then Riku. "I'm not upset over Kairi, okay," he reasoned, sounding oddly honest. "I'm just feeling a bit weird. Don't worry," he reassured Riku and then went on to say, "Yeah, let's share them."

Riku grinned broadly and undid the wrapping to the box. Skillfully, he managed to release the box from its confinements. Once done, he placed it back on the table and removed the lid as his eyes greedily wandered along the contents. There were so many choices, and so little time. "Want one?" Riku asked as he casually plucked a truffle from the corner. He proceeded to plop the chocolate ball into his mouth and chew happily, his mood having lightened largely from earlier that night. Perhaps a night out with Sora was all he needed to stop being so damn uptight.

"Eh…" Sora reached over and snagged a gumdrop looking object. "I'm still full from dinner but I suppose a small sweet won't kill me."

"That's the spirit," Riku concurred, flashing his friend a beautiful, brilliant white smile.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sora said slowly as he held the pink gumdrop to his lips. "I got Kairi chocolates and candies. What'd you get Naminé?"

Riku chuckled vaguely and reached into his copious coat pocket. Moments later, his hand emerged with a red rose. "Well, considering we're sharing gifts that were meant for the girls and all…" he began, laughing, "then why not continue?" Dexterously, Riku placed the rose in Sora's brown mess of hair that appeared to be quite similar in shape to that of a mop. But he adored the hair just the same. It was rather fetching on Sora, regardless.

"You just put a rose in my hair," Sora narrated, his eyes flickering up to his forehead to try and spot the flower. His efforts were in vain. Sighing, the brunet looked back to Riku who was grinning like the devil he was. "You could have kept this, you know. Could have given it to her some other time," he reasoned, poking the flower with a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. It was adorable. It was a natural Sora reaction to something as sweet as this.

"You could have saved the sweets for Kairi," Riku answered, taking another. "But we didn't."

"That's true," Sora reasoned, sighing. "Thanks again for agreeing to come with Kairi and I tonight…it really meant a lot to me, regardless that the date was a letdown."

"It's fine," Riku laughed, giving the rose in Sora's hair a fond stroke. "Be glad that she didn't show up. Your overdose of axe would have killed her."

Sora glared. "Riku!" he remarked, drawling the other's name. "I didn't use that much!" he groaned angrily as he jabbed the other in the side, a pretty pout appearing on his childish lips. It was so damn adorable.

"Mine still smells better," Riku teased, ruffling Sora's hair, being careful not to disrupt the rose that was resting so flawlessly in Sora's brown locks.

"Really?" Sora scoffed. Without warning, he leaned closer and buried his nose against Riku's pale neck. The boy inhaled the scent, finding it to be utterly pleasing. It wasn't really that strong but it was enough and it was enough to fog his mind. God, it smelt so good…and different, and just really alluring. His eyes drooped slightly as he nudged the other's neck again, inhaling the scent pleasantly.

"S-sora?" Riku stuttered, glancing off to the right. A hot wave of emotion flooded his being as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Yeah. Sora's nose and mouth that close to him? Not good. "What are you doing?" he practically slurred.

"You're right," Sora remarked, his voice muffled against Riku's pale skin. "It smells really good."

"That's…great," Riku deduced as his heavy aquamarine eyes fell shut. Personal space was needed and Sora seemed oblivious of this. Was it getting warmer in here? Riku didn't know.

"You smell so _good_," Sora purred, the scent being so damn amazing that he didn't want to move away. It was so unique and it was just…the wow factor. "Like a forest…no, rain. Kinda like rain, yeah."

"That's wonderful," Riku mumbled, his neck arching a fraction. Sora was so warm and the feel of the boy's face to his neck was driving him insane. "Sora, ever hear of a thing called personal space? If so, you're abusing it right now?" the silveret breathed out, which really wasn't coherent. It was more of a gasp than anything and the words probably weren't even audible. Oh well.

"Whadda think Kairi and Naminé meant by bonding?" asked the brunet, his arms looping around Riku protectively as he kept his nose buried against the crook of Riku's neck. His hot breath beat down onto the sensitive skin, partially oblivious. Another part of him, though, knew full well the things he was hopefully doing to Riku's mind. Now if only he would act upon those.

"Dunno," Riku muttered, fingers failing to remain idle. At once, they drifted up and into Sora's brown hair again. Instead of ruffling, the digits began lightly massaging and caressing each individual spike of adorable brown hair. So gently. So lovingly.

"I think this is the best Valentine's day yet," Sora admitted, his lips absently brushing against the skin he breathed upon.

"I agree," Riku concurred, his eyes remaining shut. Another gasp elicited from his closed lips as he gave an absent tug to Sora's hair. "It could be better, though," he pointed out, waves of heat exploding throughout his body over and over.

"How so?" Sora asked, finally removing his face from Riku's neck. His blue eyes sparkled up at his friend, curiously tilting his head to the side.

Riku shook his head, finding that words would be pointless. Instead, his hand dropped from Sora's hair and landed gracefully, effortlessly, onto Sora's chin. Gently, he tilted the boy's head up; allowing their eyes to meet fully as he entirely opened his own. Silence reigned supreme for a brief moment before Riku chuckled apprehensively, watching in amazement at how Sora leaned into his warm touch. It was almost too good to be true.

"I think they knew," Sora decided, "something that we didn't." His words were whispers, barely audible to the beautiful male before him.

"I think they did, too," answered Riku, leaning closer. A mirrored blush appeared on both of the male's faces as they remained impossibly close for a few moments, nervously staring at one another. "You still think tonight sucked, Sora?" he asked.

"Do you?" Sora whispered, fingers shakily hooking around the back of Riku's neck as he watched him, cheeks a dark crimson. He was nervous. He was shaking, but lords, he didn't care at all.

"Not really," Riku chuckled, kissing Sora's nose experimentally. The small gasp was all he needed to descend his lips onto their desired home. They brushed against Sora's for a brief second before lingering there, waiting to see Sora's reaction. Would he accept the kiss? Would he respond? Or would he push Riku away and apologize rapidly for leading him on, especially on V-day?

"Riku…" Sora mumbled against the silveret's lips. Another healthy round of blushing attacked Sora as he returned the kiss greedily. His fingers began toying with the small hairs at the nape of Riku's neck as his lips moved in sync with Riku's, chastely. A kiss. A kiss that had never felt so good in his life. Sora's toes curled as he tilted his mouth up a bit further into the exchange.

"Definitely, they knew something," Riku agreed, hands looping around Sora's waist as he held the brunet protectively. His lips massaged Sora's continuously, enjoying the sensations far more than explainable. Tonight all of a sudden seemed so damn perfect. A kiss was such a perfect way to cease pointless yammering.

"You can keep the rose," Riku said between kisses, yanking Sora impossibly closer to him so that their chests could bump against one another. "Keep it forever, if you want."

"I will," Sora promised, a smile appearing on his occupied lips. "As long as you…promise to be my valentine?"

"That's a given," Riku chuckled and tugged Sora's lips back in for another kiss. And another and another and millions others after that. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they didn't need to have long, heartfelt confessions. Maybe a kiss was all they needed.

Maybe things were just that simple.


End file.
